New Life
by I Love Zacey
Summary: I stink at summaries just give it a try, please, you won't regret it! I usually don't get that many readers so please try it out!
1. Sticking Up

**I AM BACK! Now I don't like making Austin a jerk cause I know he isn't!**

* * *

**Ally's Pov**

BEEP! BEEP! BEE-

I smacked my alarm clock and groaned. _Another day in prison! _I thought. I walked to my bathroom and changed into my turquoise tank top, pink and white stripped shirt, white skinny jeans, and red wedges **(1)**. I curled my brown and blonde hair, letting it fall on my shoulders. I walked down the stairs and slipped out the door so my Dad wouldn't wake.

Well, I guess you can see I don't live a very good life. At Mariano High (my school) I get bullied by Dallas Centineo, Cassidy Peeples, Elliot Clemons, Brooke Jones, and Kira Starr. My Dad completely hates me, so I try to avoid him at ALL costs. My only friends are Patrica De La Rosa and Dezmond Worthy. We have been friends since kindergarten.

I walked down the street to Mariano High. I took a deep breathe before walking into the double doors. I was pushed against the lockers when walked in.

"Hey, Dork!" Dallas said, his arms wrapped around Cassidy.

"Please leave me alone." I said getting up

"No, in fact..." Dallas said then Elliot gave him a water balloon **(2)**. I gulped and closed my eyes waiting for water to cover my body. Then the wated covered me and tears slowly poured out, not that it was noticeable against the water. The whole school started laughing at me. Then I heard footsteps move closer to me. Then they stopped and a male voice shouted over the laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT?!" The voice said and the laughing quickly stopped. I opened my eyes to see a boy on a chair next to me looking down on everyone, looking angry. He had bleach-blonde hair that flopped into his chocolate-brown eyes, he was wearing a shirt that was dark blue on the sleeves and light blue on the torso, normal skinny jeans, and blue high tops **(3)**. All in all he was VERY good looking, and muscular

"DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HOW SHE FEELS! SHE'S BEING LAUGHED AT BY THE WHOLE SCHOOL WHEN SHE DID NOTHING WRONG! HOW WOULD YOU FELL IF YOU WHERE HER?!" The mystery guy shouted

Silence. All eyes were on the mystery boy, me, and Dallas and his crew.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! NOW LEAVE HER ALONE!" He said and jumped off the chair and walked to where I was with Dallas, Cassidy, Elliot, Brooke, and Kira. Everyone just went back to what they were doing.

"And you five, leave her alone too, or you'll have to deal with me!" the mystery kid said and Dallas and his crew fled. I stood there shocked. No one has EVER stuck up for me before.

"Thanks." I said

"No prob. No one should be treating anyone that way, no matter what the reason." he said

"I'm Austin." the mystery boy said holding out his hand, the anger finally leaving his eyes.

"Ally!" I said smiling my first genuine smile in years and taking his hand feeling a tingly feeling once our hands touched.

"Are you new?" I asked

"Yeah, I just moved here from California." Austin said

"Oh. Hey, Why did you stick up for me, you don't even know me?" I said confused

"Like I said no one should be treating anyone that way, no matter what the reason, even if I don't know someone I always stick up for them, I don't think that people should bully others. I mean even if it's revenge for something, isn't revenge suppose to be a one time thing? Anyway most bullies bully for no reason, or because there jealous." Austin said

"Not possible, why would they be jealous of ME. I'm Ally Dawson, Queen of the Nerds, I'm ugly and I only have two friends. My Mom and Dad split up when I was 10 and my Dad blames me, he yells at me for everything and gets drunk a lot so I have to try to avoid him at all costs, I'm a piece of trash in this world, I get tortured everyday, and I'm a waste of time. How could they POSSIBLY be jealous?" I said. I just meant the guy and I'm telling him all about my personal life that I barley told Trish and Dez about. I just feel comfortable around him.

"Don't talk about yourself like that! Even if you are nerdy, who cares, your smart, that's a VERY good quality. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Your VERY pretty. Add another friend on your list, cause I'm here if you hadn't noticed. The parent this is something not to be jealous of, but that's one thing. Your not trash, trash is the stuff YOU throw away. Do you look anything like that? And you only get tortured because of those stupid bullies and your Dad. And finally your not a waste of time, you seem really interesting. How could they NOT be jealous?" Austin corrected and I blushed at his words. _No one has ever said anything so nice to me before, he's so sweet. _I thought

"Thanks, no one has ever been that sweet to me." I said

"Yes they have." Austin said confusing me

"I have!" he said and I laughed

"I guess. Come on we don't wanna be late for class!" I said smiling as we walked to class

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked it I worked REALLY hard on it.**

**1. Think about what Ally wore n Magazines & Made-Up Stuff, her second outfit.  
**

**2. I got this idea from someone else's fanfic.  
**

**3. Again what Austin wore in Magazines & Made-Up Stuff, his third outfit.  
**

**Liz, Out  
**


	2. Sticking Up Part 2

**Austin's Pov**

"WAKE UP AUSTIN, YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" My Mom screamed at me from down the stairs. I groaned. _Why did __I__ have to have to move to Miami, Florida? _I thought.

You see my Mom and Dad own the famous Moon's Mattress Kingdom and are the "King" and "Queen." I new store was built here in Miami, Florida. And of coarse I'm Austin Moon, I will never tell you my middle name.

I walked to my closet and changed into a shirt that was dark blue on the sleeves and light blue on the torso, normal skinny jeans, and blue high tops. I walked down starirs with my backpack and grabbed a granola bar.

"Bye Mom!" I shouted through a mouth full of granola, my Dad also goes to the mattress store early.

I walked down the street and turned the corner to Mariano High. I through my granola wrapper in the trash can next to the double doors.

When I walked in I heard laughing. I turned my head to see the most beautiful girl you could ever see covered in water. She had brunette hair with blonde highlight, curled, and gorgeous brown hair. She was wearing a turquoise tank top, pink and white stripped shirt, white skinny jeans, and red wedges. BUT SHE WAS COVERED IN WATER! There was a piece of balloon stuck to her hair, so I knew it was a water balloon. I looked next to her to see the culprit. Standing next to her were five kids, a boy with brown hair laughing his head of with his arm wrapped around a girl with strawberry blonde hair, behind them is a girl with brunette hair that was REALLY curly, and a boy with dirty blonde hair, and a girl with straight brunette hair. I grabbed a near by chair and walked over to a little bit away from them.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT?!" I shouted over the laughing and everyone immediately stopped.

"DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HOW SHE FEELS! SHE'S BEING LAUGHED AT BY THE WHOLE SCHOOL WHEN SHE DID NOTHING WRONG! HOW WOULD YOU FELL IF YOU WHERE HER?!" I asked the crowed. Silence. Everyone was staring at me and the bullies, and the beautiful girl.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! NOW LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shouted and jumped off the chair. I walked closer to the girl and the bullies

"And you five, leave her alone too, or you'll have to deal with me!" I said and they all fled, except the girl of coarse.

"Thanks." she mumbled looking at the ground

"No prob. No one should be treating no one that way, no matter what the reason." I said through clenched teeth, looking in the direction the bullies had left in.

"I'm Austin." I said smiling at the beautiful girl in front of me, sticking out my hand.

"Ally!" she said smiling

"Are you new?" she asked

"Yeah, I just moved here from California." I said

"Oh. Hey, Why did you stick up for me, you don't even know me?" she said confused

"Like I said no one should be treating anyone that way, no matter what the reason, even if I don't know someone I always stick up for them, I don't think that people should bully others. I mean even if it's revenge for something, isn't revenge suppose to be a one time thing? Anyway most bullies bully for no reason, or because there jealous." I said

"Not possible, why would they be jealous of ME. I'm Ally Dawson, Queen of the Nerds, I'm ugly and I only have two friends. My Mom and Dad split up when I was 10 and my Dad blames me, he yells at me for everything and gets drunk a lot so I have to try to avoid him at all costs, I'm a piece of trash in this world, I get tortured everyday, and I'm a waste of time. How could they POSSIBLY be jealous?" Ally said. _Is she crazy? _I thought

"Don't talk about yourself like that! Even if you are nerdy, who cares, your smart, that's a VERY good quality. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Your VERY pretty. Add another friend on your list, cause I'm here if you hadn't noticed. The parent this is something not to be jealous of, but that's one thing. Your not trash, trash is the stuff YOU throw away. Do you look anything like that? And you only get tortured because of those stupid bullies and your Dad. And finally your not a waste of time, you seem really interesting. How could they NOT be jealous?" I corrected and she blushed at my words. _I hope she realizes it's true! _I thought

"Thanks, no one has ever been that sweet to me." she said

"Yes they have." I said confusing her

"I have!" I said jokingly and she laughed

"I guess. Come on we don't wanna be late for class!" she said smiling as we walked to class

* * *

Ally and I walked into home room together. She sat down next to a Latino girl who was talking to a red head in a crazy outfit. I took the other seat next to her.

"Oh, Austin, this is Trish and Dez, my best and only friends." Ally said when she noticed me

"Guys, this is Austin." she said pointing to me.

"Oh so your the one who had the guts to stand up to Dallas and his crew!" the Latino named Trish said smiling

"Yeah, I guess." I said

"Nice, well that brown haired kid was Dallas, he's the worst guy ever. His crew is: Cassidy: The Girlfriend, the strawberry blonde, and super possessive. Elliot: The Best Friend, he was the one with the dirty blonde hair, he and Dallas have been friends for years, and will do anything for each other. Brooke: The Diva, she's the brunette, she's Elliot's girlfriend, even more possessive than Cassidy, she makes scrap books for them, she makes sure no one, but Cassidy and Dallas are above her and Elliot in other words, she doesn't care about anyone but Elliot and there friends. And finally Kira: The Sass, she is the curly brunette she thinks everything's about her, and gives everyone attitude and sass, she and Brooke are besties. That's the low down on the crew. They have a bunch of followers too. They've bullied Ally here sense fifth grade. Long story short there the cruelest people you'll ever meet. So standing up to them like that will get you plenty of respect at this school." the red-head named Dez said

"OK." I said

"Oh no here they come." Ally said hiding her face in her arms. They walked passed us and glared at me. Homeroom soon started.

* * *

**Ally's Pov**

There was a half hour of first period left and I had it with Austin, Trish, Dez, Dallas and his crew (who had gone out a while ago). One of Dallas' followers glared at me telling me it was time for my bullying session. I raised my hand.

"Mr. Conley, can I go to the library?" I asked and he said yes. I walked out the door quickly and walked down the vacant hall to the abandoned corridor, where Dallas, Cassidy, Elliot, Brooke, and Kira where.

"Look, Dawson," Kira said

"You had blondie by your side this morning, but he can't always protect you." Elliot finished as Dallas' hand formed a fist

"And I think you deserve a punishment for letting him." Dallas said smirking. He raised his fist and sped it towards my face. I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain. But as I felt is fist an inch away from my face, I heard three voices say.

"HEY!" and then I heard a male voice say

"What are you doing?" Dallas' fist froze. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head and you won't believe who I saw standing next to the abandoned corridor.

* * *

**Who came to Ally's rescue? You'll have to find out!**

**Liz, out  
**


End file.
